


Make 'Em Happy (Single Parent AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a single dad with a 12 year old daughter, Stephanie. You and he have been dating for six months but things aren’t as happy as they seem.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189115
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

_Eliza held her daughter’s hand and looked into her eyes, “Promise me, Stephie, that you help your father find happiness again.”_

_The ten year old’s lips trembled, “Mom-”_

_“Promise me, Stephie. Please. Things are going to be very different once I’m gone. Please, promise me you’ll both find happiness again.”  
_

_With tears streaming down her face, Stephanie nodded, “Okay, mom. I promise.”_

* * *

Now twelve years old, Stephanie didn’t feel really happy. She felt annoyed. Despite being at her favorite place in the world, the zoo, she wanted to be anywhere but there. The soft giggles from the couple ahead of her made her clench her fists tight. This used to be her place. The place where her, her mother, and her father spent a lot of time at. Now it was tainted. Tainted by you.

“Stephie! It’s the penguins!” her father exclaimed. He knew the penguins were her favorite, but she just wasn’t in the mood to swoon over them.

“Aaaww! They’re so cute, Buck! Look at them!” you exclaimed over the little water birds.

“Not as cute as you, doll.” Ugh. Eyeroll.

You playfully slapped Bucky’s arm, “Quit it.”

“What?” Bucky asked as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder, “It’s true.” He leaned in pecked your cheek. You smiled and leaned into his kiss.

“Gag me with a spoon,” Stephanie muttered. She looked around and spotted the ice cream booth she liked going to. She tugged on her father’s sleeve, “Hey, dad, I’m gonna get some ice cream.”

Bucky looked at her, “Alright, kiddo.” He looked at you, “You want anything, doll?”

You shook your head, “No, thanks. I’m good. You need money, Stephie?”

Bucky shook his head, “Baby, no. I got-”

You waved him off, “It’s fine, Buck.” You took out a five dollar bill and handed it to Stephanie, “Here.”

Stephanie took it and mumbled, “Thanks.”

* * *

While Stephanie sat by the ice cream vendor eating her ice cream, you and Bucky continued to look at the penguins.

“You tryna buy off my daughter, doll?”

You looked at him wide-eyed, “What?! No! I would never! I just thought-”

He started laughing, “Calm down, Y/N. I was only joking.”

You grumbled and pushed him away, “You’re mean, James.”

“Ooouu, my first name. Am I in trouble?” He pulled you by the hand and you stood chest to chest. 

“Bucky-”

“I love you.”

“W-Wha-”

“I know we’ve only been together for six months, but I just know it. I love you, Y/N. You make me happy. I haven’t been this happy since Liza died.”

You held his face in your hands, “Bucky-”

He shook his head, “It’s true. When Liza was diagnosed, I was hopeful that she’d recover. Then she died and…it felt like all happiness was drained from within me. Then you came.” He said with a smile, “You with your adorable dog tripping on her leash.”

“Luckily you caught me,” you said with a smile.

He nodded, a fond smile on his lips, “Although you were the one that tripped, it was me that fell for you.”

You rolled your eyes, “You’re such a cheeseball, James Buchanan Barnes. But you’re my cheeseball. I love you too.”

* * *

From afar, Stephanie watched as you and her father kissed. She felt anger and disgust flow in her veins. She immediately through her finished cup of ice cream in the trash. She then ran away from her dad and you, the woman that made her life miserable.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky had invited you over to dinner. He was making prime rib dinner. You felt incredibly spoiled. When you arrived, he was busy at the stove still making dinner. Stephanie stood at the counter mashing the potatoes. 

You walked over to Bucky pecking him on the lips, “Hey, handsome.”

He hummed against your lips, “Hello, gorgeous.”

Stephanie mentally groaned and rolled her eyes as you greeted her with a cheerful, “Hey, Stephie!” she grumbled a “Hello” back.

You helped finish off dinner, washing and steaming the vegetables. You then helped Bucky and Stephanie set up the table and you three sat around the dining table eating. 

“So how was work, baby doll?” Bucky asked in between bites.

You swallowed your food and set your utensils down, “Pretty good! A litter of kittens came in today. They were found by some train tracks. Poor things looked so malnourished.”

Bucky smiled and nodded. He then looked to his daughter, “Steph, you remember that Y/N works at an animal shelter right?” She nodded and he continued, “You wanna check it out?”

You nodded, “Yeah! I think you’d love it! Your dad could drop you off on Saturday before he goes to work and we could spend the day-”

“I don’t wanna be anywhere alone with you!” Stephanie shouted. You shut your mouth.

Bucky looked at his daughter incredulously, “Steph!”

Stephanie continued her outburst, “You’re so annoying! With your stupid giggling and smiling! God! You’re only being nice to me ‘cause you’re sleeping with my dad!”

“STEPHANIE REBECCA BARNES!”

You shook your head, “No, Buck. It’s okay.” You wiped your mouth and stood up, “It’s probably best that I go.”

Bucky stood up, “Y/N.”

“Good night, James.” You looked to his daughter, “I’m sorry, Stephanie.”

You walked out of the dining room and towards the door. Bucky was so shocked and frozen that he didn’t even move a muscle until he heard the front door shut. He then looked to his daughter, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“HER! THAT’S WHAT’S WRONG!”

“What did Y/N ever do to you?! She’s been nothing but nice to you!”

Stephanie rolled her eyes, “Only because she’s sleeping with you!”

“Stephanie!”

“It’s true! She comes in here taking up space! Thinking she can be nice to me?! And you! You’ve fallen into her trap!”

“What trap?!”

“She’s trying to replace mom!” 

Bucky was taken aback, “Steph-”

Stephanie was crying now. She angrily wiped her tears, “The more she’s here, the more you forget about mom. Well, I’m not. I’m not gonna let that _whore_ replace mom!”

Bucky’s jaw clenched. There was suddenly a fire in her eyes, “You go right up to your room. You’re grounded.” She scoffed, “I’m not kidding. You’re grounded. No phone or computer or tv this weekend.” Stephanie’s chair screeched against the wooden floor and her stomps up the stairs echoed within the house. 

Bucky leaned back in his chair with a sigh. He ran his hand through his hair and fished out his cell phone. He dialled your number and waited for your answer.

“Hello?”

Bucky’s spirits lifted a bit when he heard your voice, “Hey, you make it home okay?”

“Yeah. Safe and sound.”

“Good,” he sighed, “Look, I’m sorry about Stephanie.”

“It’s okay, Buck.”

“No, it’s not. She was incredibly rude and I don’t know what’s up with her. She’s been having this attitude for a while.”

“It’s because of me,” you mumbled.

“Baby, no-”

“It is, Buck. I can’t blame her. It must be hard to see her dad be with someone that isn’t her mom. I also see that your relationship with her is streigning.”

“It’ll get better. It just takes time.”

You gave a defeated sigh, “I don’t think it will, Bucky.”

“Wha-”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

And suddenly, it felt like all air from Bucky, left, “W-What? Why?”

“Me being with you has obviously caused a rift between you and Stephanie. I don’t want her to end up hating you because of me.”

“No, I can-”

“You can’t do anything, Bucky. Your relationship with your daughter is far more important than your relationship with me. If taking me out of the equation will help, then so be it.”

Bucky gulped, his eyes starting to water. His voice broke, “But I love you.”

“I love you too, but your daughter is more important.”

“Y/N, please. Can we just-just talk about this in person?”

“No, I’m sorry. It’ll just make things so much harder.”

“Doll-”

“Good-bye, Bucky.” With a click, you were gone. Bucky’s shoulders sagged and he tossed his phone onto the table. He dropped his head into his hands and cried.

Stephanie witnessed all of this, unbeknownst to her father. She got exactly what she wanted. But at a terrible cost.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been three weeks since you broke up with Bucky. Despite getting exactly what she wanted, Stephanie was still miserable. After witnessing you break up with her father, she noticed a shift in him. Now he was miserable. He’d still take her out and spend time with her, but his aura around him always seemed dark and cold. His smile never reached his eyes. He never messed around with her anymore. It felt exactly like how it was after her mother died. 

Bucky was dropping off Stephanie at school before he went to work. She hopped out of the car and he hollered, “Have a good day at school, sweetheart!”

She turned back and leaned into the window, “Thanks, dad. I love you.”

He gave her a small smile and replied, “I love you too.” She watched as he drove off. When the car went out of view, she started walking the opposite direction of her school. She had to make this right.

You were at work sitting at the front desk typing away at the computer. You were currently working on a file for a dog that was rescued earlier that day. You heard the bell above the door ring and without looking up you said, “Be with you in a moment.”

“Y/N?”

You stopped typing and looked up to see Bucky’s daughter, “Stephanie? Shouldn’t you be at school?”

She gulped, “You need to take my dad back.”

You looked at her confused, “What? Did he put you up to this?”

“No! What? No! I-I’m doing this on my own.” She sighed, looking down in shame, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was being such a bitch to you.”

“Language,” you warned her.

She looked up, “It’s true though! I was being a bi-brat! I was being a selfish brat! I was too caught up in the idea of you replacing my mom that I didn’t think about how happy you made my dad.” Her head hung down in shame again, “And now he’s miserable…because of me. I’m the reason you broke up with him. He says he’s fine, but I know he’s not.”

You stood up and looked at Stephanie, “I love, Bucky. I do, but you’re more important to him. He needs you-”

“No, Y/N. He needs you!” she slammed her hand onto the desk, “After my mom died, my dad never thought he could find someone again. He was so scared of losing someone like how we lost my mom! But you came along and made him open up again. You made him happy again. I was just too blind by my own selfishness that I couldn’t see the good you were doing.” She let out a sob and started breaking down. 

You ran around the counter and wrapped your arms around her, “Sssshhh. Ssshhh. It’s okay. Let it all out.” The twelve year old girl wrapped her arms around you tight.

After a couple of minutes, she calmed down. You wiped her eyes, “I honestly don’t know what to do. I don’t want to get back with your father if it’ll cause a rift in your relationship with him.”

“Before my mom died, she made me promise her that I’ll help my dad find happiness again. And that’s what I’m doing. You make him happy, Y/N. You need to take him back.”

You sighed, “I’ll go talk to him. But right now, I’m gonna take you to school. Class has already started and your father’s probably already received a call that you’re absent. Wanda!” you called for your co-worker.

“Yeah?”

“There’s an emergency I need to take care of, but I’ll be right back. Okay?”

“Go do what ya gotta do!” Wanda called back from the back room. You then picked up your bag and went to your car. Stephanie following you.

When Bucky received the call that his daughter hadn’t showed up for her first or second class of the day, he was starting to panic. He immediately left work and drove down to the school. He was currently pacing the principle’s office holding his phone to his ear. This is the sixth time he was calling Stephanie’s phone and nothing. 

It was freaking out so much he was close to calling you until-

“In here, Miss Barnes.”

Bucky quickly turned around to see Stephanie walk into the office with…you? “Stephanie Rebecca Barnes, where on Earth were you?!” Bucky pulled his daughter into his arms and squeezed her tight, “I was so worried about you! Why didn’t you answer your phone?!”

Stephanie stepped back grimacing, “I’m sorry, dad. I had to make things right.”

You stepped forward, “She came to my work, Bucky.”

Mr. Fury, the principle, cleared his throat and said, “I’ll give you some privacy.” He stepped out of his office and closed the door.

You spoke up again, “Stephanie came to my work and apologized. Told me that you’re not doing so well and she begged me to take you back.”

Bucky groaned, “Steph, I told you-”

“You’re not fine, dad. You’re exactly how you were after mom died. After you met Y/N, you were happy again. I don’t want to be in the way of your happiness.”

“But if you don’t like-”

“I do though.” She looked down in shame, “I was just being selfish and blind. I didn’t want her to replace mom.”

You put your hand on her shoulder and looked at her, “Stephanie, you know that’s not what I want, right?”

She nodded, “Yeah. I do now.” She took your hand and brought it over to Bucky’s, setting it on top of his, “Mom wanted you to be happy again, Dad. I want you too. And I think Y/N is exactly what we need right now.”

Bucky nodded, fashioning a small smile, “You’re so smart for a twelve year old, you know that?” He ruffled his daughter’s brunette hair and she chuckled. He then looked at you, “Whaddaya say, Y/N? Will you take us back?” He took hold of Stephanie’s hand in his, while still holding onto yours. They both looked at you with shining blue eyes.

You chuckled, “It’s hard to say no to you Barnes’”

Bucky smiled wide and pulled you into a hug. You then pulled at Stephanie, crushing her inbetween you and Bucky.

“I’m sorry again, Y/N.”

You kissed her head, “All is forgotten, kiddo.”

Bucky squeezed the both of you tight, “EEERRRGG! I LOVE MY GIRLS SO MUCH!”

You and Stephanie laugh, “And we love you too.”


End file.
